You'll Do Great
by angelface04
Summary: As Angelina's leaving Hogwarts for the last time someone unexpected expresses his feelings for her...and she realizes something about herself...Angelina-Harry


**A/N – To tell you the truth I have no idea **what** this is. It's not very…I don't know, it doesn't really flow. The writing is choppy and not my best and I really don't know why I'm posting it up because it's not that good – but I'm kinda fond of it. It's like when you spend hours baking a cake and it turns out to fall in and look like crap, but you're still proud of it anyway. (Okay, dumb analogy, but you get my picture?**

Don't ask about the Harry/Angelina thing, it just happened…though I would like to hear what you have to say about it (flames are very welcome, I haven't had one yet some I'm itching to know what they're like!) I know it's random and spastic and extremely unrealistic, but I like it. Pouts I hope you guys do to – so – let me know?

**Oh yeah, and don't shoot me, I am working on _Make Believe_…um...yeah…it's coming…slowly…**

**Disclaimer: I don't have a job, so my income is, like, $0. Don't sue me. Please. I really don't own Harry Potter.**

……………………

You'll Do Great 

angelface04

Her eyes lingered at the window, watching the raindrops fall from the sky, the wind whipping the branches of the trees and making waves on the surface of the lake. It was all so melancholy. Like she was.

Her eyes burned as she gathered up the last robe from her closet. This was it.

She was leaving. She was actually _leaving_ Hogwarts.

These were her last moments in her dorm, her _home_ for the past **seven years.**

She had her future planned out of course, but no matter how much you planned, every moment was scarier than the next. Every second closer to leaving the stone walls of Hogwarts was a second closer to the uncertain – a second closer to the rest of her life.

She was terrified, and sad, and lonely.

Lonely because Alicia was saying good-bye to Lee. Katie was packing – besides - Katie wouldn't understand…she still had another year. No one was here to say good-bye with her. No one was here to cry with her…no one was here to share these uncertainties with her. But the one person that she wanted to share this day with – the one person that she really cared about was **gone**.

She stuffed his picture facedown on top of her robes in her trunk.

"Damn you Fred Weasley." She muttered, slamming down the lid forcefully, biting her tongue as she held back tears. Since the night he'd left, she hadn't cried once. And now…

She took one last look around the room and couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes.

But they weren't just for him.

They were for the years that she'd spent in this room, giggling with Alicia, stressing over homework, ranting about Fred, rejoicing over their Quidditch wins and suffering over their loses, and wondering what in the world she was going to do with the rest of her life.

Now she knew. She knew she was going to play Quidditch with Westchester United.

Speaking of Quidditch, she did still had to name someone captain…and she knew who it was going to be…now all she had to do was converse with Professor McGonagall about that and she'd be on her way…

She sighed, dragging her trunk a little out of the room, pausing in the doorway.

"Oh Merlin…" She dropped her trunk, flew to the window and threw it open, letting the wind blow the soft raindrops all over her face, mingling with her tears as she sobbed, wondering just how long it would take before she could let all of this go.

How long it would take to let **him** go.

"Angelina?" It was a voice that she hadn't expected to hear.

"Harry?" Her head whipped around as she shut her windows, her eyes huge and bulging. "Wait, how did you – the stairs have a charm and - " Harry gave her a sloppy grin.

"Don't worry about it." His brow furrowed as he took in her red, swollen cheeks and eyes. "Ange – are you okay?"

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm – I'm great, fine…um, why – what do you need?"

"Um, I really just came to say good-bye. Because, well, you know, we've spent a lot of time together since my First Year and…well…I guess I'm just really going to miss you…" She gave a sad smile.

"I'm going to miss you too Harry." She gathered him into a hug, wondering when he'd grown tall enough to look her straight in the eyes. His beautiful green eyes…

"Listen," Harry didn't pull away, just whispered gently into her ear. "I've waited a little too long to tell you this." His breath was warm on her ear, making it tingle as her breaths came in short gasps. "You're amazing, Angel." Angelina pulled away slightly, nothing more evident in her eyes than the surprise that she felt.

"Harry…I - "

"I know, you love Fred, and I understand, but-" She didn't know what came over her. Maybe she was just lonely, or maybe she actually felt something more than a close friendship for him, but the minute that she saw his emerald green eyes mist over she felt **something** deep down inside her telling her that she had to do this…

Her fingers rose to his face, running across his lips, up his cheek, and then back down. He felt a cold chill run up his spine as she caressed his face and his eyes closed briefly behind his glasses.

"Harry…" Her voice was nearly a whisper as well. Harry's eyes opened and he shook his head lightly.

"Don't lie to me Angelina. I'm not expecting you to tell me that you love me or that you've been waiting for this moment for years, because I know neither of those things are true." Her mouth fell open a little. "I just had to let you know, because if I didn't it would just be something else that I had to keep to myself…on top of everything else that's happening, and - " His voice choked and his eyes filled again. "And you're **so** beautiful…" He pushed a stray braid from her face.

And then a tear fell from his eyelashes and glided down his cheek.

"Oh, Harry…" She wiped away his tear, smiling softly and letting a few tears fall herself. "I'm so sorry."

"No," He shook his head. "It's alright." He replied, swallowing.

"No. No, it's not alright." Angelina grabbed his shoulders. "You're going to find her one day Harry. You're going to find her and realize that she's _so_ amazing and I'm going to be _nothing_ compared to her - "

"Angelina - "

"And you're going to be _so happy_…" Her eyes filled again. So did his. And then she kissed him.

"I never want this moment to end." He murmured when she pulled away. His forehead was pressed against hers. "I wish that I could have **you**." He whispered almost too faintly to hear.

"I know." And then she pecked him on the cheek, turning around and wiping at her face.

"But listen, there is one more thing I have to do before I go…um…" She paused, trying to find the right words. "You've been a great asset to the Team, Harry, and…I know when Wood told me I was going to be Captain I flipped out because I didn't think that I could take on all of the responsibility. And I know that you have a lot of…_stuff_ going on, but, I just had to give the Captaincy to you…if that's okay…?" Harry gave a half-grin, though there were still tears in his eyes waiting to be shed.

"Of course. But it's just not going to be the same without you…"

"You'll do great."

"Thanks."

"I'll keep in touch, alright? And you can let me know how the team's doing and…and how **you're** doing."

"Okay." She had tried so hard to have a cheerful disposition that she failed to notice the sadness on his face. When she finally did, she paused, staring into his startling eyes for a few more moments.

"Who knows, maybe one day we could…" She gave a shrug.

"You'll find him too." Harry stated, looking down. "You probably already have." He lifted his face. "Don't give up on him yet Angie. He can be a prat, but he cares about you so much."

"Thanks, Harry."

"And don't worry." He said over his shoulder as he walked out, a slight twinkle in his sad green eyes, a look of maturity beyond any fifteen-year-old boy crossing his face. "You'll do great."

So when she took her seat on the Hogwart's Express for the last time and looked back at the castle that she had grown to think of as a home, she realized that Harry was right. She could do this…she **would** do this. She could take anything that was thrown at her…with or without Fred Weasley. She'd do great.

………………………

**So….? Review? Maybe? Yes, I know, slightly cheesy…**


End file.
